Caeli Vas Deo/Relationships
Caeli has developed many relationships over the course of his journey within his own cells, the Occult Research Club, the Student Council, and the Three Factions . He's also attracted the attention of many female characters, much to his personal chagrin. Caeli's Cell Lucina Faustus Lucina is Caeli's familiar and one of his closest companions. While Caeli was initially averse to Lucina staying by his side due to his own personal reasons and wished for her to stay away from him, though Lucina herself very much objected to that notion. Lucina tends to be Caeli's voice of reason when some of his other tendencies come up and he needs someone to straighten him out and get him in line, and he really does appreciate her support. Caeli is also very well aware of Lucina's feelings for him and how he is her central emotional pillar, no thanks to how many times the girl has stated he's the only reason she has to exist, which initially triggered his heroic side to the point he injured himself to suppress it. Caeli starts to become very protective of Lucina as his bond with her grows closer and closer, and will outright snap at any insult directed towards her or if she is ever injured, as shown when Rasier Phenex insulted Lucina in front of others, which resulted in Caeli angrily snapping at Raiser both verbally and physically. Caeli feels himself started to develop feelings towards Lucina (as well as the rest of the girls in his group) after being pulled away from her due to the loss in the Rating Game, realizing that he relied on her much more than he thought. Kuroka Caeli took Kuroka in while she was in her guise of a black cat he named Noir. Caeli was initially rather suspicous due to Kuroka beng an SS-Class Stray Devil, though he was willing to allow her to remain at his home since he ''had ''taken her in, and as such, he saw it as his responsibility. Caeli tends to get easily embarrased around Kuroka due to her flirty nature and tendency to invade his personal space, but also relies on her as much as he does Lucina, and he does genuinly care about her a great deal, willingly going along with some of her more tame desires (mainly simply petting). While Caeli doesn't exactly acknowledge Kuroka's claims of her being his mate/bride, he does recognize her feelings for him, and even returns them to a degree. Astra Ruby Caeli initially thought of Astra as little more than an annoying brat who did nothing more than follow him around looking for a fight. Caeli enjoys teasing Astra to some degree since she doesn't understand her feelings towards him and likes to make jokes about it due to her dense nature. Though, like with Lucina and Kuroka, Caeli found himself growing fond of the hot headed Fallen Angel after some time, and he eventually starts treating her as something like a little sister due to her younger age, and Astra herself sees him as an older brother figure at times. Out of most of the girls Caeli has to deal with, he has the hardest time with Astra due to the fact he simply sees her as a younger sister more often than not, but he ''is ''willing to recongize that she is indeed a young woman. Ravel Phenex Caeli met Ravel when he intruded on a meeting between the ORC and Raiser Phenex. His actions during that meeting made Ravel take an immediate interest in him, and Caeli was also rather cordial with her during that time, even partaking in some light teasing of her. After the loss of the Rating Game, Caeli tried to find some reason to hate Ravel, but found her too kind and genuine to even think of it, while Ravel's growing feelings for Caeli gave rise to emotions the girl herself struggled with, and Caeli had plenty of pent up rage he did not mean to unleash on her, an action he regretted later. Caeli cares very much for Ravel though, as he does everyone he's close too, after they come to an understanding of one another, and Ravel becomes one of the closest people to him. Inori Caeli met Inori during one of his walks, the songtresses mysterious song immedialty catching his ears as he heard it on the wind. Upon meeting her, Caeli found himself ''immediatly ''falling in love with her despite his best attempts at not doing so. Caeli and Inori grow very close after meeting, Inori herself developing the same feelings Caeli did for her, the link they shared because of the Blazblue contributing greatly to this, but all of it was genuine. Also, any harm that comes to Inori at the hands of another is enough to immediatly send Caeli into a state of tranquil rage, one that allows him to bypass the need for Blazblue Override to use the True Blazblue. Out of all the girls Caeli is close to, he is by far the closest with Inori, showing her the one side of him he will show very few others, and Inori herself sees it as her duty to help hold him together in any way she can. Occult Research Club Issei Hyodou Caeli and Issei have a relationship that can be described as "not-quite-friends-but-more-then-rivals". The two have a mutual respect for one another, though Caeli does get a bit of a kick out of reminding Issei which of the two of them is the stronger fighter. Caeli is greatly annoyed by Issei's perverted antics and personality, who in turn has problems with how Caeli's borderline asexual nature makes him bar none the least perverted person Issei has met. But, Caeli does acknowledge the power Issei has and the two of them begin to develop a more "teacher and student" friendship after Caeli returns from the Underworld, Caeli teaching Issei more about his powers and helping him get stronger as a result. Category:Seiker Hikaru Category:Relationships